


November Craze

by Astray



Series: Modern Writers AU [1]
Category: Marlowe RPF, Shakespeare RPF
Genre: Gen, NaNoWriMo, Nano craze, Shakey and Marlowe do the Nano, University AU, and it's scary, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>November is the worst part of the year. At least, it is to Greene - and most of the University staff. Because in November, one Kit Marlowe and one Will Shakespeare do the Nanowrimo. And usually, it spells doom to those unfortunate enough to work with them. <br/>And then, that was when he believed Ben Jonson to be on his side...</p>
            </blockquote>





	November Craze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/gifts).



It was November. A month that the entire faculty dreaded, staff and students alike. Not because of the upcoming exams – not because of the various assessments to grade. In truth, it had nothing to do with academic work, and everything to do with the resident English department devils. Well, it was not November already. It was the thirty-first of October. Scary enough. When Greene slammed open the door of Ben Jonson's office, the latter did not even react. It was going to be a long month. 

“Tell me we have a plan B.”

“Not unless you have a plan A to match.” Ben laid down his pencil. Marking essays was something best done with a pencil. Just in case he missed something. He stretched luxuriously, relieved to have an excuse to pause in his work for a moment. 

“Aside from begging the administration to give me an emergency leave? Or ask Kit to run me over with his car?”

“Better ask Gosson. He'd be more than happy to oblige.”

“That godforsaken theologian is a sore sight!”

“Indeed, but you just like to argue.”

“You've got to be joking! The man tried to get me fired!”

“As I recall, you used his copy of the Bible to take notes for your play. And you know how he sucked at writing plays, even before he changed his mind into that of a bigot. Not that he was not bigoted to begin with.”

“Man, Ben, you are talking a lot today.”

“I won't say a thing next month, I'm just making sure I say everything that needs to be said. It won't be that bad.”

“May the deities hear you. I won't stand for another year of coffee shortage.”

“They have their own machine – and Kit is more of a tea drinker.”

“Let's hope no one feeds his obsession.”

The look of embarrassment on Ben's face was as tell-tale a sign as could be. But before Greene could rant at his stupidity, Marlowe stormed in the room. Clutching what appeared to be a lacquered black teapot, and what looked like loose leaf tea. 

“Ben, you are the best man in this entire rat hole!” Kit rushed towards Ben, stopped to lay his things on the desk, and then simply jumped on Ben's laps. Thanks goodness he was used to Kit's antics because this would make any man go insane. 

“I take it it's to your liking.”

A kid on Christmas would not act any different. “Are you kidding? I just adore Assam tea! And this teapot is adorable!”

It was only then that Greene noticed that Marlowe's name was written on the belly of the teapot in silver. 

“You can write on this one, though it would not fade easily.”

“I won't change it, it's perfect!” And there, Kit landed a sound kiss on both Ben's cheeks before sauntering off and away, teapot and all.

Seeing Ben's dark blush, Greene crept back towards the door. Writers... he'd never understand them. And November has not even started yet!

**Author's Note:**

> I talked about it with a friend and it came out that Marlowe was the tea-drinker and Shakey was the coffee-addict.


End file.
